Superman: La Semilla del Mal Parte Uno
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Secuela de "Superman: 666"! Han pasado 20 años desde que Lex Luthor murió. Sin embargo, la aparición de su hijo pondra en alerta de nuevo al Hombre de Acero. ¿Logrará Lex II destruir a Superman? ¡Comienza a descubrirlo aquí!
1. Uno

**SUPERMAN: LA SEMILLA DEL MAL**

**(Parte Uno) **

**Reparto **

Christopher Reeve...Clark Kent / Superman

Margot Kidder...Lois Lane

Tom Welling...Thomas Kent

Anthony Hopkins...Lionel Luthor

Michael Rosenbaum...Lex Luthor II

Uma Thurman...Elizabeth Kane / Black Cat

**Estrellas invitadas **

Pamela Anderson...Catherine "Cat" Grant

Denise Crosby...Gretchen Kelly

John Shea...Happersen

Gene Hackman...Collin Thorton

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Mansión Luthor. **

**A pocos kilómetros de Metrópolis. Noche. **

La tormenta de nieve arremetía con furia y violencia contra la gótica fachada de la vieja mansión. Un inmenso bosque la rodeaba; eran kilómetros y kilómetros de hectáreas antes de llegar a la carretera más próxima.

Nadie escuchó los gritos que surgieron de la principal habitación de la vivienda. Por mas que la garganta femenina clamó, pidiendo por auxilio, nadie, nunca jamás se hizo presente para ayudarla.

Ningún héroe vino volando del cielo a rescatarla.

Por más que aullara, nadie podía ya salvar a Cat Grant.

Hacía nueve meses que era prisionera en la mansión. Nueve meses, atada a aquella cama y conectada a aquellas maquinas que monitoreaban su cuerpo embarazado.

Nueve meses en los que suplicó, gritó, lloró, escupió, maldijo y demás. Hiciese lo que hiciese, el efecto en sus captores era siempre el mismo, siempre igual.

_La ignoraban. _

Por supuesto, cuidaban de ella. La alimentaban y se preocupaban mucho sobre el estado de su salud, pero eso era todo. Sus captores eran inmunes a sus suplicas y amenazas. Totalmente indiferentes.

No es que tampoco fueran muchas las personas que se ocupaban de ella… apenas eran dos médicos los que tenían trato directo con ella, los que cuidaban su salud y el transcurso de su embarazo.

Dos personas que, sabia, estaban bien pagadas por su principal secuestrador.

Cat los odiaba, como también odiaba al hijo de puta mayor que la había puesto allí. Si hubiera podido, los habría matado a todos.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Era prisionera. Estaba atada. Aislada del resto del mundo.

Desde hacía nueve meses.

Hoy, sin que ella lo supiera con exactitud, ese cautiverio estaba a punto de terminarse.

Esa noche, en medio de la peor tormenta de nieve de la Historia, seria al fin liberada de todos sus suplicios.

* * *

><p>El trabajo de parto había empezado hacía rato. Una contracción tras otra azotaba el cuerpo de Cat.<p>

Ella gritó, como de costumbre… y como de costumbre, el doctor Happersen y la doctora Gretchen Kelly la ignoraron. Solo se concentraron en su abultado vientre, el cual se erguía en su abdomen como una montaña desafiante… una montaña sacudida por un terremoto interno.

-Es hora – Happersen consultó sus signos vitales. Se volvió hacia su compañera – Llama a los otros. Hay que trasladarla al quirófano.

-¿Llamo también al señor Luthor?

Happersen asintió. Se disponía a darle una inyección a Cat.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Malditos! – dijo la periodista. Acto seguido, gritó de dolor.

-Quieta – ordenó el medico, mientras aplicaba la inyección.

Cat se mareó. Fue como si el mundo comenzara a girar a su alrededor. Cesó de gritar.

Muy borrosamente, observó la entrada en la habitación de unos fornidos enfermeros, que traían consigo una camilla. Happersen se dirigió a ellos…

-Llevenla al quirófano – dijo – Es la hora.

Los enfermeros la desataron y la subieron a la camilla. Cat intentó luchar, protestar, pero lo que Happersen le había dado embotó sus sentidos. Prácticamente, no pudo hacer nada.

Fue trasladada por los pasillos de la mansión hacia una amplia sala blanca, llena de instrumental quirúrgico de precisión y lámparas que lo iluminaban todo.

Volvió a ver a Happersen y a Kelly pasado un rato, mientras era fijada en la mesa de operaciones por correas. Vestían batas blancas, guantes de látex en sus manos, barbijos cubriendo sus rostros y cofias en sus cabezas.

Estaban preparados para asistir el parto.

Happersen se detuvo unos momentos sobre ella. La miró fríamente. Luego, se volvió hacia un inmenso ventanal de cristal, en donde un hombre de largos cabellos y barba esperaba pacientemente, observando el procedimiento medico listo a empezar…

-Adelante. Proceda, doctor – dijo Lionel Luthor, expectante.

Happersen asintió. Se acercó a la bandeja con el instrumental quirúrgico.

Cat se disponía a hacer acopio de fuerzas para gritar, pero entonces la doctora Kelly le aplicó una mascara de oxigeno en el rostro y el gas fluyó hacia ella desvaneciendo su conciencia en un negro abismo.

…_Nunca más volvería a recuperarla… _

* * *

><p>Todo terminó cierto tiempo después.<p>

El parto por cesárea fue un éxito. El bebé había nacido sano, robusto y fuerte. La doctora Kelly salió del quirófano y se lo entregó a Lionel envuelto en una manta.

El empresario lo observó con orgullo. Depositó un beso en su pequeña frente y lo meció con ternura.

-Eh… disculpe señor – lo interrumpió Kelly - ¿Disponemos del cuerpo de la madre como pidió?

-Por supuesto – le contestó Lionel, mirando con amor a su nieto – Dile a Happersen que se encargue de todo. Ahora, desearía estar a solas con mi nieto un buen rato, Gretchen.

-Si, claro… como usted diga.

Kelly se marchó. Lionel meció otra vez al niño en brazos con cariño. Le cantó una pequeña canción de cuna mientras se dirigió a su estudio, en donde se sentó en su sillón enfrente de un hogar encendido.

-Eres perfecto – le susurró al niño – _Totalmente_ perfecto. Un digno miembro de la dinastía Luthor – el bebé gimió. Lionel lo acunó otro tanto – _Shh_. No… nada de llantos. Los Luthor nunca lloramos. _Shh_. Tranquilo…

El empresario quiso contener la emoción y hacer ciertas aquellas palabras, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco ante aquella dulce visión.

El bebé gimió otra vez. Echó a llorar pasado un rato…

Lionel lo depositó en una suntuosa cuna. Lo miró con una siniestra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ellos mataron a mi hijo, Lex – sentenció – pero el destino me lo ha traído devuelta. Tú… tú eres mi hijo ahora, el ultimo miembro de nuestra dinastía.

Cerró un puño, el rostro convertido en una mascara de odio.

-Tú serás el instrumento perfecto para vengar a nuestra estirpe. _¡Los __Luthor __volveremos __a __la __cima __de __todo!_ Y tú – señaló al bebé – Tú, serás la clave… tú – hizo una pausa, orgulloso de lo que iba a decir – Tú… Lex Luthor II.

Lionel caminó hacia una ventana. La tormenta de nieve parecía haberse aplacado un poco.

Con una sonrisa cruel en los labios, el empresario imaginó el futuro glorioso que les esperaba…

-Destruiremos a ese maldito alienígena… aunque nos cueste la vida – declaró - ¡Vengaremos tu muerte, Lex! ¡Vengaremos el honor de la dinastía Luthor! ¡Con sangre y fuego!

Rió a carcajadas.

Eran risas dementes.

Mientras tanto, en su cuna, el pequeño bebé continúo llorando…


	2. Dos

**2**

**Metrópolis. Edificio LexCorp. **

**Veinte años después. **

La torre del edificio LexCorp se alzaba entre los demás rascacielos de la ciudad como una joya arquitectónica. Desde hacía veinte años, la empresa más poderosa de la Tierra mantenía su férreo liderazgo sobre otras. Nada podía detener su avance, ni siquiera, la muerte de su dueño.

Después del fallecimiento súbito de Lex Luthor, su padre, Lionel, ocupó el sillón de la Presidencia del Directorio otra vez. Muchos dudaron de que el viejo Luthor pudiera controlar las riendas de la multinacional, pero terminó cerrándoles la boca a sus detractores al exhibir la misma maestría (e, incluso, superarla) con la que su hijo la sostuvo.

…Y así, años después (veinte, para ser exactos) LexCorp seguía siendo la corporación mas grande del mundo.

Y Lionel Luthor, el hombre más rico de la ciudad.

El Alcalde de Metrópolis suspiró. Aquello era para él un hecho incuestionable, como, supuso, lo era para todos en Metrópolis. Miró al horizonte repleto de rascacielos y se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella espartana oficina. Reanudó la charla que habían estado teniendo en ese momento…

-…Bien, espero que Metrópolis pueda tener su primera Navidad feliz en mucho tiempo- dijo.

-En estas fiestas, casi me siento vulgar hablando de mi nueva planta de energía nuclear, Collin, pero para poder ser vanguardistas, necesitare permisos incentivos fiscales…

El Alcalde frunció el ceño levemente. Observó a Lionel con atención.

Los años no le habían quitado la gallardía y el orgullo en su postura. Aquel hombre de cabellos largos y barba blanca bien podía hablar de manera humilde, pero de sencillo, no tenía NADA y eso, Collin Thorton lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Planta de energía nuclear? – dijo, dubitativo – No sé, Lionel… Metrópolis tiene fuentes de energía más que suficientes como para mantener el crecimiento hasta el siglo 30…

Lionel sonrió. Se acercó cojeando una pierna al Alcalde. Su bastón de mango de marfil golpeteó el piso de baldosas lustradas.

-Sabemos que el país pasa por una crisis de energía muy fuerte – dijo. Le apoyó una mano amistosamente en el hombro – Yo planeo por anticipado, recuerda. Me preocupo de que mi ciudad… _nuestra_ ciudad – se corrigió – tenga lo que se merece, y _siempre_ va a merecer _lo__mejor_. En eso, estamos de acuerdo.

-Pero, ¡por supuesto! El caso es que…

-El caso es que imagines a la Metrópolis del futuro iluminada como una sabana de estrellas… pero titilando por una vergonzosa baja en la tensión – lo interrumpió Lionel e hizo una pausa para dar mas dramatismo a sus palabras – Eso, francamente hablando, me aterra Collin.

Tocaron a la puerta de la oficina. Lionel dio la orden de entrada y entonces una bella mujer rubia apareció, llevando entre sus manos una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes de café y una tetera de porcelana fina.

-Lo siento, Lionel. Haré todo lo que pueda, pero… pero tendrás que presentar el proyecto y los planos a los comités habituales.

-Oh, vamos, Collin. Ya sabes lo molesto que son…

-_Ejem_.

Un carraspeo. Lionel se volvió hacia su secretaria privada con una mirada gélida en sus ojos claros. La joven depositó la bandeja y el café en el escritorio de su patrón e intentaba decir algo.

-_Em_… yo tengo _una_ sugerencia – empezó, pero la dureza en la mirada de su jefe la petrificó.

-Me temo que todavía no hemos adiestrado bien a la señorita Kane – la disculpó Lionel, esbozando una sonrisa falsa en sus labios – Ella todavía no entiende cómo manejamos las cosas en esta empresa… aunque prepara un café sensacional, eso si.

La secretaria se quedó abochornada. Sirvió el café en completo silencio…

-Dime que al menos, intentaras facilitarme las cosas, Collin – continuo diciendo Lionel.

El Alcalde tomó varios sorbos de café en silencio.

-Veremos… pero no puedo prometer nada. Ya sabes _cómo_ es esto.

Lionel asintió. Efectivamente, sabía _cómo_ era aquello.

Sin duda, tendría que buscar una alternativa que se ajustara más a sus planes originales.

…Y por supuesto, como de costumbre, conseguiría su objetivo…

Siempre lo hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Smallville. Kansas. <strong>

**Granja Kent. Día. **

Thomas Kent paseaba por el terreno aquella mañana. Como su padre se lo había pedido, revisaría el establo y después el granero, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien.

Tenía veinte años y era un muchacho bien parecido. Todo mundo le decía que había salido igualito a su padre.

Aquello era algo que lo hacia sentirse siempre orgulloso, pero tuvo que reconocer que su madre también había tenido que ver con los bello de su apariencia. Y, es que, _¿Cómo__negarlo?_ Si bien era real que Tom había sacado el físico casi atlético de su padre, lo cierto era que de su madre había adquirido el carácter fuerte y decidido.

No era para menos. Nadie esperaba otra cosa del hijo de Lois Lane y de Clark Kent.

Hacía veinte años atrás, Lois y Clark habían contraído enlace matrimonial. Fue después del asunto que llevó a la muerte a Luthor. Si bien, por aquellas épocas ellos venían siendo novios, después de la muerte de la archi-némesis de Clark, este se decidió a proponerle casamiento a Lois.

Ella no lo aceptó de inmediato. Primero, se hizo rogar durante una semana, al cabo de la cual terminó aflojando y aceptó la petición.

Amaba a Clark y después de todo lo ocurrido durante su aventura contra un Luthor "poseído" por el Demonio, los lazos en la pareja se habían estrechado fuertemente. _¿Por __qué __no __sellar __ese __amor __en __matrimonio?_

Así fue como la feliz pareja se casó.

Tiempo después, Lois descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Al principio, fue _toda_ una sorpresa. Si bien la procreación entre una terrícola y un kryptoniano no parecía posible, luego como la misma Lois descubrió, parecía que las dos razas no eran tan incompatibles, después de todo.

Nueve meses después nació Tom.

Clark tuvo miedo. Pensó que los análisis médicos indicarían que el niño no era humano, que finalmente el secreto (_su_ secreto) de su procedencia alienígena seria revelado.

Nada de eso pasó.

Thomas era _completamente_ normal.

No parecía tener superpoderes.

Clark respiró mas aliviado.

La infancia de Tom fue algo… extraña. Se la pasaba mas entre la gente adulta de la Redacción del diario para el cual sus padres trabajaban, más que otra cosa. Y en medio de esa vida agitada, estaba aquél asunto… un asunto llamado "Superman".

Al comienzo, Clark mantuvo en secreto a su hijo su condición superheroica. Ayudado por su esposa, intentaron que el niño supiera poco y nada de su "doble vida". Pero quiso el destino que a los dieciséis Thomas lo descubriera todo…

Entrando por accidente en una habitación de mantenimiento en el periódico en el que la pareja trabajaba (Tom daba allí sus primeros pasos como _"__el __chico __de __los __recados__"_, como cariñosamente le llamaban todos en el _staff_ del diario) encontró a su padre cambiándose de ropa; se sacaba el traje azul y la capa roja para ponerse los lentes, el saco y la corbata.

Atrapado en aquella tonta situación, Clark había tenido que salir al paso con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ensayó una excusa.

-¡Cielos! Yo… _este_… me estaba probando este disfraz de Superman para la fiesta de disfraces de la semana que viene, je.

Por supuesto, Tom no le creyó ni medio.

-¡Tú eres Superman! – disparó, divertido y asombrado - _¡Cool!_

-¡Shhh! Por favor, Tom. Baja la voz – Clark cerró la puerta de la habitación y encaró a su hijo. Decidió ser franco y admitir la verdad.

Era lo correcto.

Tom estaba encantado, pero no era un chico tonto. Sabia por qué era importante lo que su padre le pedía.

Guardó el secreto.

Fue así como otra vez Clark respiró aliviado y Superman entró en acción muchas veces, apoyado no solo por su esposa, también por su hijo.

El feliz trío familiar vivió algún tiempo de esa manera, hasta que el viejo señor White falleció… y una multinacional compró al Planeta.

Hubo una protesta, de eso, Tom se acordaba muy bien. De hecho acompañó a sus padres a la marcha de periodistas con carteles frente del edificio, donde le exigían a esa multinacional que no despidiera a los viejos empleados y liberara al periódico de su red de influencia. Todo ello, claro, en vano.

Es sabido que LexCorp siempre se salía con la suya.

En este caso, se salió con más que eso.

Adquiriendo El Planeta, Lionel Luthor cortaba de raíz cualquier fuente de noticias fidedignas sobre las actividades de Superman.

El golpe maestro del empresario no se quedó solo en eso. El despido de _todos_ los trabajadores del periódico hasta la fecha se hizo efectivo.

Lionel renovó el diario al nuevo milenio, y Lois y Clark, como muchos, se quedaron sin trabajo.

La vida en la gran ciudad era dura y más para gente desempleada. Los Kent tuvieron que buscar alternativas. Salió ganando la de mudarse a Smallville…

Era una localidad chica, pero prospera. Además, Clark tenía la granja de sus padres allí.

A Lois le costó mucho adaptarse a la vida del campo, pero no le quedó otra. Los días de la reportera intrépida habían pasado, se dijo, era hora de probar con otras cosas.

La vida de granjeros no le fue mal a la familia Kent.

Hubo tiempos de buena cosecha. Tom aprendió de su padre el oficio, quien a su vez lo había aprendido del suyo. Hacía rato que el trío familiar vivía allí, feliz.

A Tom, Smallville le encantó, pero siempre soñaba con Metrópolis. Añoraba sus altos rascacielos, la modernidad, su gente, sus colores, olores y sabores.

El campo era lindo, pero la ciudad era más interesante.

Nada relativamente extraño para un joven saludable de veinte años, el tener aquel pensamiento. Ni aunque fuera el hijo del ser mas poderoso de la galaxia.

Mientras Tom hacía su labor, desde una ventana en el comedor de la vivienda y mientras tomaba su café de la mañana, Lois observó a su muchacho con un inmenso amor.

_¡Era igualito a su padre! _

Unas fuertes pero cariñosas manos la aferraron por la espalda. Ella sonrió. Clark la abrazó con ternura y miró a su hijo, quien se encargaba en esos momentos de levantar un pesado fardo de alfalfa.

-Es tan parecido a ti – musitó Lois.

-Hum… no lo creo. Es mas flaco que yo – bromeó Clark, depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No lo niegues, señor Kent. Ahí tienes un digno hijo tuyo. Es igual a ti. No hay duda.

-Pero sacó el carácter de la madre…

Lois rió. Se volvió para mirar a su esposo con ternura.

Clark llevaba sus gafas redondas en aquel momento. Las pocas arrugas que tenia no hacían otra cosa que resaltar su belleza. Al igual que le sucedía a ella, su cabello estaba encaneciendo de a poco.

-Veinte años que estamos juntos, _Smallville_. ¿Lo hubieras creído en aquel entonces?

-Yo sabia que terminaría junto a ti – le confesó – Siempre lo supe.

-Adulón – le recriminó ella. Se separó de él y depositó la taza de café en una mesa. A continuación, rebuscó en un paquete por cigarrillos para fumar.

-Lois… ¿No habíamos hablado sobre el tema de _dejar_ el tabaco de una vez? – le recordó él.

Ella resopló, molesta.

-No empecemos otra vez, Clark – replicó – Te digo que estoy _perfecta_ de salud – aseguró, encendiendo el cigarrillo y fumándoselo - ¿No pudo Lex Luthor conmigo y el cigarrillo va a terminar con mi vida? – meneó la cabeza, despreocupada - _¡Nah!_

Había un tono de broma en su voz. Sin embargo, Clark no rió. Se limitó a mirarla, serio.

-Lois, sabes que fumar es malo…

-Dios. Ahí vamos de nuevo – ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me preocupo por ti. Thomas también lo hace. Últimamente, vienes tosiendo mucho y muy seguido. ¿Por qué no vas a ver al doctor Emmett Vale, en el hospital del pueblo? Es el mejor médico de toda Kansas…

-¿Para qué necesito un doctor si mi marido tiene rayos X incorporados en los ojos? – Lois le restó importancia – Solo échame un vistazo con ellos y ya. Es así de sencillo.

-Lois…

-¿Están discutiendo de nuevo? – les pregunto Tom, entrando en la casa por la puerta de la cocina – Por favor, papá, dime que no es por _eso_ otra vez…

Clark señaló a Lois, quien fumaba. Tom frunció el ceño.

-Mamá, ¿Qué dijimos sobre ese tema del cigarrillo?

-Ay, no empieces tú también – lo cortó su madre. Se volvió hacia su esposo – Cariño, recuerda lo de las compras navideñas. Acuérdate que si seguimos dejándolas para último momento, las tiendas de Metrópolis se van a abarrotar de personas… después, no digan que no les avisé.

-¡Cierto! – Clark se llevó una mano a la cabeza - ¡Me estaba olvidando! Bueno, tendré que ir hasta la ciudad, ni modo.

-Papá, ¿puedo ir contigo?

-Lo siento, Tom. Pensaba volar hasta allá.

-¡No seas vago, Clark! El chico quiere volver a visitar la ciudad del modo tradicional. Agarra el coche. Es bueno que, de tanto en tanto, padre e hijo pasen el tiempo juntos y charlen temas de hombres.

Clark suspiró. Le sonrió a su hijo.

-Bueno, campeón, estas de suerte. Toma tu abrigo. Nos vamos a Metrópolis.

-Papá, tengo veinte. No hace falta el tono meloso, ¿sabes?

-¡PAM! ¡Directo a la quijada, señor Kent! Y de tu propio hijo – observó Lois, riendo.

-Muy graciosa – dijo él – Es _igualito_ a ti. No hay duda: _lleva __genes __Lane._

-¡Ja! ¡Los mejores genes del mundo!

-Mejor me voy a buscar mi abrigo… - Tom sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Quería mucho a sus padres, pero sí que eran unos tipos bien raros.


	3. Tres

**3 **

**Metrópolis. Tiempo después. **

**Noche. **

Una multitud se agolpaba delante de la plaza del edificio LexCorp. La nieve de la ultima nevada se acumulaba, en tanto, indiferentemente a su alrededor, en la calle.

Hacia frío, pero pese a eso, Lionel Luthor no tembló.

Esperaba pacientemente su turno para hablar ante el atrio lleno de micrófonos. Collin Thorton, el Alcalde de la ciudad, pronunciaba su discurso. Aquél era otro acto más de beneficencia al público. Otra de las fachadas de Lionel; mostrarse como un benéfico filántropo, un caritativo hombre de negocios.

Sonrió, levemente. Desempeñaba su papel con maestría. Después de todo, _¿quién __había __enseñado __a __Luthor __hijo __a __mentirle __tan __bien __a __las __masas?_

Todo venia de familia.

Lionel dejó sus pensamientos reflexivos de lado. Thorton estaba por darle el pie para su alocución…

-…El hombre que le ha dado tanto a la ciudad está aquí, para seguir dando. Les pido un caluroso aplauso en esta noche fría, para el Santa Claus de Metrópolis: Lionel Luthor.

Hubo aplausos y algunas ovaciones.

Lionel avanzó hasta el atrio. Varios fotógrafos le tomaron algunas fotos en ese momento. Las cámaras de TV hicieron un primerísimo plano.

La atención de todos estaba puesta en él.

Empezó su discurso.

-_"__¿Santa __Claus?__" _Me temo que no… a no ser que sea por la panza y la barba blanca, entonces sí te doy la razón, amigo – bromeó.

La esperada reacción del público se produjo. Varias carcajadas brotaron de la multitud. Lionel prosiguió…

-Yo solo soy un pobre viejo que tuvo un poco de suerte en la vida y quiero devolver un poquito – hizo una pausa – Solo desearía dos cosas en este momento tan especial, solo dos. La primera, que mi hijo Lex estuviera aquí con nosotros para compartir este momento…

Lionel enmudeció. Bajó la vista un momento, en señal de respeto por la memoria de su hijo fallecido.

La multitud se conmovió.

-…Cosas de la vida… eso no va a poder ser – continuó diciendo – La segunda cosa que desearía es poderles dar mas que costosas bijouteries. En estas fiestas, desearía de todo corazón poderles otorgar la paz mundial…

* * *

><p>Él lo miraba todo por TV y bufó ante las declaraciones del anciano. <em>¿Era <em>_necesario __montar __todo __ese __circo __barato?_

Se cansó. Tomó su comunicador y habló con su gente. Era hora de hacer lo suyo.

-Atención – dijo – Estén preparados. A mi señal empieza el show…

* * *

><p>Entre la multitud agolpada, Clark Kent y su hijo Thomas escuchaban el discurso. Hacía rato que habían hecho las compras navideñas y, cargados de bolsas, emprendían el regreso a casa, cuando Kent padre decidió que harían un alto para oír lo que el viejo empresario tenia que decir.<p>

Cuando Lionel mencionó la paz mundial, Clark resopló indignado.

-¡Que tipo tan mentiroso! – comentó, en voz baja. Su hijo estuvo de acuerdo.

-…Y un amor incondicional – proseguía Lionel – envuelto en un gran moño…

-Papá, ¿tenemos que oír a este tipo? Vamos. Mamá debe estar esperándonos – dijo Tom.

-Cierto – Clark observó al anciano un momento por última vez y se volvió hacia su hijo – Vamos.

Empezaron a andar, alejándose de la plaza, cuando un fuerte estruendo los hizo detenerse en seco… Un par de motociclistas armados irrumpieron en escena. Comenzaron a disparar a la gente.

Un tremendo caos se produjo. Las personas huyeron en estampida. La policía se trenzó en un intercambio de balazos con los delincuentes…

-¡Santo Dios! – exclamó Tom, momentos antes de que su padre lo arrastrara a la seguridad protectora de un callejón cercano.

-¡Quédate aquí! – le ordenó Clark. Acto seguido, se despojó de las ropas y se calzó el traje de Superman - ¡No te muevas de este lugar, Thomas! ¿Entendido?

-Si.

Clark asintió. Salió volando al encuentro de los criminales.

* * *

><p>Uno de los delincuentes portaba una metralleta. Con ella, barrió toda la plaza a los tiros.<p>

Superman llegó a supervelocidad, y lo enfrentó. Recibió más de veinte tiros en el pecho y todos ellos rebotaron sin más, sin ocasionarle daño alguno.

De un soplido, arrojó al criminal lejos de su presencia y se volvió hacia los otros, listo para detenerlos. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que uno de ellos le apuntaba con un lanza-cohetes.

-¡Muere! – gritó el hombre y disparó.

El pequeño misil surgió e impactó de lleno en el Hombre de Acero. Una bola de fuego se lo tragó y la onda expansiva de la explosión reverberó en todo el vecindario, destrozando los vidrios de las fachadas de los edificios.

Desde su escondite, Tom temió por su padre. Pese a haberlo visto antes miles de veces salir de situaciones parecidas, cada vez que su progenitor se enfrentaba al Mal no podía menos que ponerse nervioso. Ok, su padre era invulnerable, pero… _¿Y __si __llegaba __el __día __en __que __eso __se __acababa?_

Tom anhelaba poder hacer algo más que solo observar como su viejo le daba una paliza a los chicos malos. Deseaba ayudarlo, muy en su interior…

Deseaba tener superpoderes también.

Pero lo cierto era que, con veinte años, todavía no los tenía.

_¿Los adquiriría alguna vez o la genética humana lo privaría de ellos para siempre? _

No lo sabía.

Devolvió su atención al momento presente. Su padre salía indemne de la explosión y ya disponía del criminal con el lanza-cohetes.

Thomas suspiró, aliviado.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito.

Venia del otro extremo del callejón donde estaba. Sin pensárselo, acudió hasta ese lugar… y se encontró con uno de los delincuentes, que con picana eléctrica en mano amenazaba a una chica rubia muy atractiva.

-¡Déjela! – gritó.

El criminal se volvió hacia él.

-¡Esfumate, chico! ¡Vete a freír churros, si no quieres acabar como la voy a dejar a ella!

Para acentuar sus palabras, el delincuente activó la picana. Se produjo un chispazo eléctrico y la chica cautiva gritó otra vez de miedo.

Tom sabia que contaba con desventaja, pero una cosa era segura: al igual que su madre, era testarudo.

Y, al igual que su padre, tenia tendencias heroicas.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia, se trenzó con el delincuente en una feroz escaramuza. La cosa no duró mucho. Una toma de Judo y el tipo soltó el arma. Otro golpe contundente y el criminal cayó al piso, cuan largo era, desmayado.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó a la rubia.

-¡Dios! ¡Si! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo ella - ¡Me has salvado!

-Tranquila. Me llamo Tom… debes ir a un lugar seguro hasta que esto termine.

-Claro, claro – la mujer asintió, nerviosa.

-Vamos, te acompañaré… - se ofreció él.

Juntos, huyeron hacia otro sitio mas seguro para resguardarse.

* * *

><p>Superman acabó rápido con los demás malvivientes. La calma retornó a la ciudad y la policía puso a los criminales tras las rejas.<p>

Tanto Lionel como el Alcalde habían salido ilesos de la experiencia. El político dio las gracias al superhéroe por su salvador accionar, en tanto que el empresario solo se lo quedó mirando con gélidez.

Superman no se preocupó por las caras que el viejo Luthor ponía. Había cumplido con su labor, por lo que como de costumbre, se fue volando.

En el callejón, mudó sus ropas a las de Clark Kent otra vez y buscó a su hijo.

No lo halló.

Frunció el ceño.

_¿Dónde estaría ese muchacho inquieto? _

* * *

><p>Tom acompañó a la muchacha rubia hasta la puerta de su departamento. Mas aliviada ya, ella volvió a darle las gracias por salvar su vida.<p>

-Me llamo Elizabeth Kane – se presentó – pero puedes llamarme Liz. Todo mundo lo hace… excepto mi jefe.

-Es un placer… _Liz_ – Tom sonrió – Bueno… _esto_… creo que debo marcharme ya… me… están esperando…

-Oh, claro, claro.

-¿De veras estas bien?

-Por supuesto. Ve tranquilo.

-Bien.

Se produjo el silencio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Bien… yo… _hum_… ya me voy.

-Si.

Silencio otra vez.

Tom volvió a sonreír. Casi a su pesar, se había sonrojado.

-Adiós – dijo y se marchó.

Elizabeth lo vio irse y suspiró ruidosamente.

-Breve… muy breve – dijo – Como todos los hombres en mi vida.

Meneó la cabeza y entró en su casa.

* * *

><p>Padre e hijo se reencontraron mas tarde.<p>

Clark se enteró de la hazaña de su hijo y lo reprendió. Había sido una locura, le dijo, lo que había hecho. Una _verdadera_ locura, una inconciencia de su parte…

Luego de regañarlo y de que ambos emprendieran el regreso a Smallville en el auto, Clark aflojó. Su severidad paternal se esfumó.

-Hijo… si te digo todas estas cosas es por tu bien – le aseguró - ¡Entiendeme! ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? Nunca me lo perdonaría… ni tu madre tampoco. No tienes superpoderes, Tom. Ya lo habíamos hablado en su momento.

Tom permaneció en silencio. Miraba al paisaje mientras el automóvil atravesaba la ruta en dirección a Smallville.

Clark manejó de igual manera por un largo trecho. Finalmente, su curiosidad de padre pudo más…

-¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? – preguntó.

-Elizabeth – respondió Thomas – pero le dicen "Liz"… excepto su jefe.

-Ya veo – Clark esbozó una media sonrisa - ¿Y era bonita?

-Preciosísima.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, soñador.

Recordar a Elizabeth le produjo una oleada de ternura. Era verdad lo que había dicho a su padre; aquella chica era la más hermosa que había visto jamás en su vida.

Lo único que lamentaba era no haberle pedido su teléfono.

* * *

><p>-Cariño, estoy en casa – dijo Elizabeth a nadie en especial. Lo cierto era que vivía sola... a excepción de su gata, Kitty, quien la recibió maullando alegremente – Ah, señorita Kitty, ¿Qué acaba de decir? – preguntó a la gata - <em>"<em>_¿Cómo __puede __alguien __ser __tan __patético?__"_ Si, soy patética… pero también una trabajadora. Tengo que pagar el alquiler… debo dos meses de renta.

Acarició a la gata y la tomó en sus brazos. La llevó a la cocina y le preparó un tazón de leche. Luego, mientras se despojaba de su abrigo, conectó la contestadora automática.

Tenía dos mensajes.

_-¿Liz? Soy Andy. ¿Recuerdas el paseo de Navidad que planeamos? Voy a irme solo. El doctor Benson dice que necesito ser yo mismo, no un apéndice sexual… _

Elizabeth cortó el mensaje. Procedió a borrarlo. Otro hombre más tachado de su vida sentimental. Pasó al siguiente…

_-Liz, __soy __tú __misma __llamando __para __recordarte __que __traigas __a __casa __la __ficha __del __señor_ _Shaw, __porque __la __reunión __es __el __miércoles_ – dijo su propia voz surgiendo de la maquina - _...y __Lionel, __el __negrero, __quiere __todos __los __datos __pertinentes __en __tus __amorosos __y __afilados __deditos._

Elizabeth suspiró. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Otra cosa que se había olvidado de hacer.

Su jefe iba a matarla.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios. _¿Es __que __nunca __voy __a __tener __un __momento __de __paz?_ ¿Tan injusta es la vida conmigo? ¿Eh?

Por supuesto, no obtuvo _ninguna_ respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Luthor.<strong>

**Tiempo más tarde. **

La limusina aparcó frente a la gran casa gótica. Lionel bajó, renqueando con su pierna coja y apoyándose en su bastón. George, su mayordomo inglés, le abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo va todo, George? – le preguntó el empresario.

-Todo tranquilo, señor.

-¿Y nuestro pupilo?

-En la biblioteca, señor. Estudiando duro, como siempre.

Lionel asintió. Se quito el sacó, se lo entrego a su sirviente y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.

Un fuego encendido en la chimenea lo recibió, junto con el olor a libros. Un joven calvo estaba sentado ante un escritorio, leyendo. Vestía de negro y no levantó la vista de su lectura para nada mientras el anciano entraba en la habitación.

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso que pasó? – exigió Lionel, furioso - ¿Qué pretendías lograr con ese patético ataque?

El joven tardó en responder. Pasó una página y suspiró.

-Estabas diciendo tonterías. Creí conveniente intervenir – declaró.

-¡Te has arriesgado mucho con esta intromisión sin mi permiso! ¡Que sea la última vez que intervienes sin consultarme primero, Lex!

El joven Luthor miró a su abuelo, inexpresivo.

-He esperado demasiado tiempo acá adentro – le recordó – Ya es hora de que ascienda. ¡Tengo que vengar a mi padre!

-Y así será, pero todavía no… Es muy temprano.

Lex cerró el libro. Lo devolvió a su estante.

-Vas a ayudarme a ocupar mi legítimo lugar – dijo – Con tus conocimientos, tu astucia y tu lucidez.

-No. Es temprano todavía – repitió Lionel – será cuando yo diga.

-¡No! ¡Basta de esperar! Vas a ayudarme. YA.

Abuelo y nieto se sostuvieron la mirada.

Finalmente, Lionel la apartó. El chico tenía fuerza en sus ojos.

-No voy a hacerlo – declaró – No es tiempo todavía. No puedes obligarme.

-¿Qué tal si salieran a la luz unos documentos que prueban que eres dueño de la mitad de los prostíbulos de Metrópolis? – Lex sonrió - ¿Qué tal si lo hicieran papeles que te ligan a las mafias de la ciudad? ¿Qué pasaría si todo eso es descubierto, eh?

-¡No te atreverías! – siseó el anciano. Aferró con fuerza su bastón.

-Ponme a prueba, abuelo. Tú me enseñaste que el fin justifica _siempre_ los medios – le recordó – Solo quiero lo que es mío por derecho. Soy un Luthor y deseo que se me reconozca como tal.

Silencio. Lionel miraba a su nieto con autentico odio frío.

El joven, en tanto, sonreía triunfal.

Debió reconocer que en estos veinte años había hecho un buen trabajo con él.

_Oh, sí. _

Era _un __autentico_ Luthor, con todas las letras. Veía la oportunidad y la aprovechaba.

-Está bien. Lo haré – dijo al fin – Te ayudare a salir a la luz publica.

-Excelente.

-Pero esta afrenta no quedara impune, Lex. Puedes estar seguro.

El joven Luthor se encogió de hombros.

-Demandame.


	4. Cuatro

**4 **

**Frente al edificio del Ayuntamiento municipal. **

**El día siguiente. **

Otra multitud de gente se agolpaba, en esta ocasión, delante del edificio de la Municipalidad de Metrópolis. El Alcalde Thorton pronunciaba un encendido discurso ante cámaras de TV y periodistas.

A su lado, se encontraba su mujer, sosteniendo en brazos a su pequeño hijo, Brian, un precioso bebé que era la luz de sus padres.

-…Esto se los digo no solo como Alcalde de la ciudad, sino como padre y esposo: la irrupción criminal de anoche no se repetirá. _¡Tendremos __tolerancia __cero __con __los __delincuentes!_

Mientras hablaba, no observó al equilibrista de circo que, ataviado como payaso, apareció a sus espaldas haciendo unas curiosas piruetas en el aire.

Para cuando el Alcalde quiso darse cuenta, el misterioso clown ya había saltado hacia su esposa y le arrebataba de las manos de un tirón el bebé…

-¡Deténganlo! – gritó el político. Los policías ya corrían en pos del payaso ladrón cuando este se metió en un callejón… y lo pararon en seco de un puñetazo certero entre ceja y ceja.

El bebé fue devuelto a sus padres por un joven calvo vestido de negro. La multitud lo rodeó, felicitándolo por su heroico accionar y el Alcalde en persona quiso conocer el nombre del insólito justiciero…

-¿Cómo te llamas, hijo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó.

El joven dudó. Miró hacia las cámaras de TV que lo enfocaban y soltó la bomba.

-Lex Luthor, señor… soy hijo del Lex original.

* * *

><p><strong>Smallville. Kansas. <strong>

**Granja Kent. Noche. **

La familia Kent se agolpó contra el televisor, todavía incrédula. La noticia de la aparición del hijo de Luthor estaba en cadena nacional, prácticamente.

En ese momento, el noticiero que los Kent veían retransmitía la conferencia que el joven calvo diera a la tarde, cuando apareció…

-Lo único que quiero es ser reconocido como miembro de la familia Luthor y que se honre el nombre de mi padre, lamentablemente, desprestigiado hace veinte años atrás por infames comentarios de ciertos periodistas malévolos…

Lois y Clark se miraron.

La imagen de Lex Júnior fue suplantada en la pantalla por la del presentador del noticiero. Hizo un repaso de la historia del Lex Luthor original y lo que "oficialmente" se sabia desde hacia veinte años sobre las causas de su muerte.

-Alexander _"__Lex__"_ Luthor fue un prominente empresario ejecutivo, un hábil hombre de negocios y un político intachable. Gobernó este país por un periodo de cinco años consecutivos hasta su muerte, acaecida en el extranjero por causas poco claras y envueltas en el misterio…

Tom se volvió y miró a sus padres, en especial, a su madre. Por supuesto, conocía la historia. Sabía que había sido ella la que tuvo que dar a Luthor la estocada final que terminó con su vida, antes de que él destruyera a su padre y al mundo…

-A su muerte, el país pasó por un corto periodo de caos hasta que Barack Obama asumió como Primer Mandatario en las elecciones anticipadas que posteriormente hubo y puso en orden las cosas – continuó diciendo el periodista de la TV – En cuanto a la presidencia de las empresas Luthor, su padre, Lionel Luthor, se hizo cargo de ella. Recuérdese que el señor Lionel estaba retirado del mundo de los negocios desde hacía años, a favor de la gestión de su hijo. Al fallecer Lex, Lionel volvió a ocupar el cargo y condujo las riendas de LexCorp durante estos años de manera magistral, contra viento y marea…

"En cuanto a la procedencia de este hijo desconocido recientemente aparecido, se ha sabido que nació en algún momento hace veinte años, fruto de la unión clandestina del Lex Luthor original con la desaparecida reportera Catherine Grant, del viejo diario metropolitano, El Planeta…"

"Dónde estuvo todos estos años este muchacho, dónde se crió y cómo tomó conciencia de su herencia está por verse; primero, los abogados del señor Lionel Luthor pedirán un ADN para comprobar la realidad de lo que el joven afirma: ser el heredero natural de la fortuna de su familia y su padre."

"Este noticiero quiso entrevistar al señor Lionel en persona, pero se ha negado a hacer declaraciones publicas en tanto y cuanto no se compruebe fehacientemente la filiación real de este joven y su difunto hijo…"

"Manténganse en sintonía en este canal. Les tendremos las ultimas novedades de este apasionante caso cuando las haya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Días después… <strong>

Lionel Luthor salía del edificio LexCorp cuando fue abordado por una manada de periodistas. Todos querían saber su reacción al dar positivo el ADN efectuado en el joven Lex II.

Por supuesto, el anciano empresario no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas que le fueron hechas y solo se limitó a subirse a su limusina, la cual lo llevó a un cementerio privado en Metrópolis, donde yacían los restos de su hijo.

Allí, custodiado por hombres de seguridad y vigilado de lejos por la Prensa que se agolpaba como podía contra las rejas de la necrópolis, Lionel se encontró cara a cara con su nieto, quien aguardaba frente al mausoleo de la familia Luthor.

Ante la vista de todos, ambos se abrazaron.

* * *

><p>Titular de uno de los principales diarios de Metrópolis:<p>

"LIONEL LUTHOR RECONOCE A LEX LUTHOR II COMO LEGITIMO HEREDERO DE LA FAMILIA. EMOTIVO ENCUENTRO EN EL CEMENTERIO".

**Fin de la Parte Uno.**

**Continuara…**


End file.
